The Impossible was Possible
by frixiewulf13
Summary: I hope that you'll read my fanfic, and it's a Daikari!!! Hope that you'll enjoy, especailly to all Takari fans out there!!! This is about Kari going to Chicago. What are the challenges that await her in that city?
1. The First Day of Disaster

Disclaimer: I never, ever, owned Digimon. They are original properties of Toei Animation.  
  
A Dakari.  
  
Please R+R, I really need them!  
  
Bare if it's not so okay, it's my first fanfic for Digimon Adventures (02) and my second fanfic for Digimon.  
  
It's my first time to use English names for Digimon. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: The First Day of Disaster  
  
It was an early morning of August, fall time as you could notice, the Kamiya family is now preparing to leave Japan and go to the United States. Everyone was wrapping up their things happily, except for a person, a person whom everybody liked, Kari Kamiya.  
  
"I wanna stay here in Odaiba! Its fun in here!" Kari said.  
  
"We gotta go in the States, its better there then here. Everything's so clean, so peaceful and life's passing in the right direction." Tai said slowly to Kari.  
  
"But, I want here. My friends, Michelle, Cassandra, Bernard and all others, they form my life!" Kari responded.  
  
"My dear, we need to leave Japan. Your father is there in the States, waiting for you to arrive." Her mother answered.  
  
"Yes mom. I understand." Kari replied.  
  
After a few hours of packing their things, the Kamiya family went to the airport to leave Japan and go to the land of milk and honey, the United States of America.  
  
It was already night time in Japan, when they arrived in Chicago, Illinois.  
  
"Wow! Everything's so clean, so pure, so beautiful!" Kari said excitedly.  
  
"That's what I told you sis!" Tai said.  
  
After sometime of touring around Chicago, they had found their father.  
  
"Dad! I miss you so much! I am so glad to see you in such a very good condition!" Kari said merrily.  
  
"Miss you too my daughter. I am glad to see you in a perfect condition!" Kari's dad answered while hugging her so tight.  
  
"Dad, don't you know that my sis, Kari doesn't want to go here in America. She wann stay in Odaiba." Tai said while laughing at her sister.  
  
"Shut up bro!" Kari said to Tai.  
  
"Tomorrow Kari, you'll gonna go to school in the University of Chicago, while you Tai will go to school in the Northwestern University. Are those universities okay to you?" Kari's father said.  
  
"But, why are we in separate universities dad?" Kari asked.  
  
"Kari, you will be really surprised once you go to the University of Chicago." Her father answered.  
  
"But dad?" Kari exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry my daughter, Tai will fetch you up." Her father replied.  
  
They were going to their residence in Chicago. Everything was so wonderful, so clean, so beautiful and orderly.  
  
"Wha! It's so nice, so beautiful and orderly in our future home!" Kari said.  
  
"Yeah sis! It's a cozy place to live in!" Tai said to her sister.  
  
It was now September the first, first day of classes in all of the schools and universities in Chicago. Kari was now going to school with her over- protective brother, Tai.  
  
Suddenly, while walking, Kari bumped on a person, a very familiar person to her. Unluckily, Tai wasn't there to defend her since he was going to the Northwestern University, not in the University of Chicago.  
  
"What the heck are you doing, you careless fool!" Kari said to the person.  
  
"I'm really sorry for what I did against you. But still, why had not you watch where your going you stupid b****." The person answered to her.  
  
Kari looked at the face of the person and it was Davis, Davis Motomiya.  
  
"Da. . . Da. . . Davis! It's you! It's good to see you again! It's me Kari!" Kari said while hugging Davis. "Ka. . . Ka. . . Kari! Nice to meet you again." Davis replied while blushing.  
  
"But still, why did you bump me you f****** b****? You lazy, stupid, idiotic girl who is such a bastard fooling around like a crazy b******* animal." Davis shouted to Kari.  
  
"It's not me Davis. Its you who is suck a f****** m*********** who is such a s****** and at the same time a f***** of everybody who gets around. You idiotic, animal-like Davis Motomiya!" Kari shouted to Davis.  
  
"Bah! You s*** Kari Kamiya. A stupid animal who is such a b****, kicking a**** of different animals like what she is!" Davis shouted.  
  
"Darn it Davis. You h***. A f****** b**** who gets around like a maniac dog!" Kari shouted.  
  
Everything was heating up, until it ended up punching, slapping each other.  
  
__________________ THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER_____________________  
  
Now! What's happening. Kari and Davis are now fighting! Everything's heating up! Trouble is rising up. I just put asterisks to maintain its being PG13. So, please R and R, I really need them to make the second chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


	2. The Confession

Disclaimer: I never, ever, owned Digimon. They are original properties of Toei Animation.  
  
A Dakari.  
  
Please R+R, I really need them!  
  
Bare if it's not so okay, it's my first fanfic for Digimon Adventures (02) and my second fanfic for Digimon.  
  
It's my first time to use English names for Digimon. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: The Confession  
  
Kari was finding for her section, and so as Davis. After a few minutes of finding, Kari found her section, and she was in 1-Pearl. She ran towards her section. She sat beside T.K. who was just writing a story. The two of them, later started talking.  
  
"Hi T.K. How are you today?" Kari asked.  
  
"I'm just fine Kari. You Kari, are you just in a good condition being here in Chicago?" T.K. asked to Kari.  
  
"I'm fine T.K. Don't worry!" Kari said in a very warm voice.  
  
Suddenly, Davis arrived in his section, which was Kari's section too. While looking for a vacant chair, he saw T.K. holding their hands with Kari. He knew it hurts deeply in his heart, but still he remained silent and sat at the back of Kari's place.  
  
The bell rung, marking the start of the class. Their adviser, Ms. Marie Khopa, an Arabian teacher, introduced herself to the class.  
  
"Good morning class. I am your adviser, Ms. Marie Khopa. Today, you're in section 1-Pearl. Hope you enjoy being students here in the University of Chicago." Ms. Marie Khopa told to the class.  
  
During Ms. Marie introduces herself, a gossip spreads through the class.  
  
"I think this female teacher of ours is a male. She just undergo an operation to change her sex." Addee said silently to her seatmate, Kay.  
  
"Yeah Addee. Me too, I agree to what you've said." Kay replied.  
  
"No, that adviser is really a gay, and later undergo sex transplant!" Mark said to the two.  
  
"Bah! The adviser is a member of the confederates, the confederates of the gays!" Vincent said while laughing quietly.  
  
"So students, introduce yourself to the class. Let's start from this side." Ms. Marie told to the class while pointing to T.K.  
  
"I am Takeru, Takeru Takaishi. I came from Japan and so as my two friends here, Kari and Davis. They call me T.K." T.K. said to the class while smiling.  
  
"I am Kari Kamiya, like as what T.K. said, I came from Japan. You could call me Kari." Kari said in front of the class.  
  
Everyone had told their names and nicknames. After that, everybody did everything they what they want. T.K. was cuddling Kari. Davis saw this, and his heart was hurt. And so as not to be left behind, Davis went near to Kari and said words forming bad descriptions.  
  
"Kari, you a******. You b******* f****** m***********!" Davis said to Kari.  
  
"Ha! Davis, s*** your c***, only if you have!" Kari said to Davis.  
  
"You immoral, stubborn, idiotic girl, please s*** and l*** your a**!" Davis shouted to Kari.  
  
"Stop that! End your fights, please?" T.K. said to the two.  
  
Davis and Kari silenced off. Davis went on one side and sat down, thinking all about her crush, Kari.  
  
"What will I do to get Kari's attention? It seems that T.K. is grabbing her slowly. Will I confess my feelings towards her before it's too late? I really love Kari so much. But it seems that she hates me that much." Davis whispered to himself.  
  
It was exactly three thirty in the afternoon, everyone went home except Kari because she's waiting for her brother, Tai to fetch her.  
  
Kari waited for a few minutes. Then Tai arrived to fetch her up.  
  
"Bro, the school is so fantastic! My old friends, T.K. and Davis were there, except Davis, he's bullying me." Kari said to Tai.  
  
"It's just okay Kari. Enjoy your stay here in Chicago." Tai said happily to his sis.  
  
"You know bro, I really love Davis. But it seems that he hates me." Kari said to Tai in a very frustrated voice. "Sis, I think, it will be better that you'll tell him that you love him. It would be better to say it first than last." Tai said.  
  
"Okay then bro, I'll gonna tell him."  
  
On the other hand, Davis is reflecting on what he'll gonna say to Kari.  
  
"You know Ka. . . Ka. . . Kari that, I. . . I. . .I love you very much!" Davis said to the mirror he was facing up to.  
  
It was now the second day of classes, classes as usual. Kari was climbing the stairs when suddenly, Davis grabbed her hands.  
  
"What is it now, stupid bastard!" Kari said to Davis.  
  
"Could we please end this word fights. I'm tired of it Kari." Davis said to Kari while holding Kari's shoulders.  
  
"Yeah Davis, we will end this fight. And what else Davis?" Kari said.  
  
"I've got something very important to tell you Kari. I know that it is too early, but I know I should." Davis said bravely to Kari.  
  
"What is it now?" Kari said.  
  
"I love you Kari very much!" Davis shouted.  
  
_________________ THE END OF THE SECOND CHAPTER____________________  
  
Now! What's happening, Davis confronted Kari. Davis told what he feels towards Kari. Davis loves Kari and so as Kari I just put asterisks to maintain its being PG13. So, please R and R, I really need them to make the third chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


	3. Rivalry to Love

Disclaimer: I never, ever, owned Digimon. They are original properties of Toei Animation.  
  
A Dakari.  
  
Please R+R, I really need them!  
  
Bare if it's not so okay, it's my first fanfic for Digimon Adventures (02) and my second fanfic for Digimon.  
  
It's my first time to use English names for Digimon. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Rivalry to Love  
  
After Davis told Kari his feelings towards Kari, Davis knelt in front of Kari while sobbing.  
  
"Kari, I knew it is too early to say what I feel towards you, but I know I should tell it to you Kari." Davis said while kneeling and sobbing.  
  
Later, Kari went near to Davis and tapped Davis' back. She later said to Davis about her reaction to Davis' action.  
  
"Davis, stop crying. But still Davis, I'm so glad on what you said unto me, it lightens up my feelings Davis." Kari answered.  
  
"What do you mean Kari?" Davis asked Kari while looking up at her.  
  
"You Davis, I just can't resist to say this, but I really love you Davis!" Kari said to Davis while hugging him.  
  
Both of their feelings lightened up. Davis can't stop but simple smile and be glad, while on the other hand, Kari was relieved on what had happened and being in touch with her love.  
  
"Kari, could I say another thing?" Davis asked Kari.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure Davis!" Kari replied.  
  
"Kari, what are those two bulging things which are soft that touched my chest when you hugged me?" Davis asked while grinning in front of Kari.  
  
"You maniac!" Kari slapped Davis very hard at his right cheek.  
  
"Davis, are you alright. Does that hurt? Sorry!" Kari said to Davis, seeming so worried.  
  
"It hurts Kari, but don't worry, I'm fine." Davis said in a very confident voice.  
  
"Davis, until today you never lose up your green mindedness, isn't it Davis?" Kari said to Davis.  
  
"Yeah Kari. I just did it to lighten up the situation." Davis said.  
  
"Oh Davis. That's one trait of yours that I like so much, being so funny and a joker at times!" Kari replied.  
  
It was ten minutes early before their class would start. To utilize the time, Davis and Kari did some chit chat. Davis started the talk.  
  
"Kari, why did you leave Odaiba? Why did you choose to go here in Chicago?" asked Davis to Kari.  
  
"My father is currently working here in Chicago, Davis." Kari answered.  
  
"You Davis, why did you plan to live here in Chicago?" asked Kari to Davis.  
  
"Since one of the graduating students in Odaiba last year, like what you are before, I luckily received a scholarship grant here, in the University of Chicago. I can't pass the chance so I studied. As a reward, my family bought a home here in Chicago, all for myself. So in the house, I am the only person there and with Veemon too." Davis answered.  
  
"Could I come to your home Davis?" Kari asked.  
  
"Of course Kari. You could bring our old friend, T.K. and your digimons with you." Davis said.  
  
"Kari, how's about with T.K. It seems that you like him that much!" Davis said.  
  
"Don't be silly Davis. We're just good friends since we were in eight." Kari replied.  
  
The class had started. They started with the subject, Science. Their teacher, Mr. Frederick Christopherson started with the topic Biology, T.K's favorite topic.  
  
"Hey T.K., isn't he looks like the same with our teacher in Math wayback since we were twelve." Davis whispered to T.K.  
  
"Yeah, Davis." T.K. whispered to Davis. After that subject was English, then Music, Math, Lunch, Earth Science, Values Education then History. And at last, the classes are done.  
  
"T.K. could we go to Davis' home. He invites us." Kari asked T.K.  
  
"Of course, Kari!" T.K. replied.  
  
"But before we'll go, I'll gonna call my brother, Tai so he won't fetch me." Kari said.  
  
"Guys, let us go now!" Davis said to the two.  
  
"Davis, let's wait for Kari. She'll gonna call up Tai, her big brother." T.K. said to Davis.  
  
"All right then." Davis said.  
  
Kari and her big bro started talking at the phone.  
  
"Big bro, it's me Kari." Kari said.  
  
"Yeah Kari, why had you called me up?" Davis said.  
  
"Big bro, I'll gonna go to Davis' home, so don't fetch me up. Tell mom and dad that I'll gonna go home at about eight in the night." Kari said.  
  
"Oh! In Davis' home, did my advice to you work?" Tai asked Kari.  
  
"No big bro, it's him that told his feelings towards me. He loves me. So now, we're now good friends and hopefully be his girlfriend." Kari said while smiling.  
  
"Okay then sis! Bye!" Tai said.  
  
After a minute, Kari finished calling her big brother.  
  
"So, did he agree?" Davis asked Kari.  
  
"Yes! So, let's go now guys!" Kari yelled to the two.  
  
Davis called up a taxi and paid the fare.  
  
"So, this is my home. Guys, let's come in." Davis said in a very hospitable voice.  
  
"Wow Davis. Everything's so clean, in proper order." Kari said.  
  
"Just sit in that white sofa over there. Watch your favorite movie. Just pick a cd over the table while I'll prepare our supper." Davis said to the two.  
  
"I'd help you Davis!" Kari said.  
  
Help you too!" T.K. said.  
  
"Never mind guys, I could do it all by myself." Davis said to T.K. and Kari.  
  
The two decided to watch television instead of watching a movie. T.K. was enjoying watching television, while Kari on the other hand was hiding in the kitchen, planning to do something to Davis.  
  
"I hope he will like what I'll gonna do to him." Kari whispered to herself.  
  
___________________ THE END OF THE THIRD CHAPTER____________________  
  
Now! What's happening, What will Kari do to Davis? Will it be very pleasant, or such a chaos-causing, dumb action to Davis. So, please R and R, I really need them to make the fourth chapter. No more bad words, isn't it, except for the word maniac. I think that word maniac isn't a bad word, isn't it!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


	4. Love that Binds

Disclaimer: I never, ever, owned Digimon. They are original properties of Toei Animation.  
  
A Dakari.  
  
Please R+R, I really need them!  
  
Bare if it's not so okay, it's my first fanfic for Digimon Adventures (02) and my second fanfic for Digimon.  
  
It's my first time to use English names for Digimon.  
  
Chapter 4: Love that Binds  
  
Davis was cooking soba noodles then. Suddenly, he felt a smack on his right cheek. He looked on his right and it was Kari, bringing in her very own cute smile. Davis was shocked of what had happened.  
  
"Kari, you had given me your rare kiss. It is so sweet, especially if it comes from a beautiful you!" Davis said to Kari.  
  
"Ha! Davis, I can't resist to kiss you. I like you that much. But by the way Davis, what are you cooking?" Kari asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm cooking Japanese food. I know that you and T.K. really missed these kind of food since you left Japan." Davis replied.  
  
"Yes, I know that he misses that too. By the way Davis, could I help you?" Kari asked Davis.  
  
"Bah! Never mind. I really like cooking alone." Davis replied.  
  
Kari left and opened her bag and popped out her digimon, Gatomon. The two went to the balcony of Davis' home.  
  
"Gatomon, could I ask you a question." Kari said to her digimon.  
  
"Yes Kari. What will be the use of our friendship if you won't be in my company, isn't it Kari." Gatomon replied.  
  
"It seems that Davis doesn't want to mingle with me." Kari said sadly.  
  
"Why Kari? Do you like or love Davis?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Yes I like him and even like Davis!" Kari replied.  
  
"Then, have you told him about your feelings towards him?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Yes, and he did it first." Kari answered.  
  
"So, you should not worry Kari. Just let it go on. I know your relationships to each other would go to a beautiful and fruitful path." Gatomon said.  
  
"Okay then." Kari said and gave a hug on her digimon.  
  
It was about six fifty in the night when Davis was almost done cooking. He was so excited to finish his cooking so that they could start having dinner.  
  
"Ya! I know they'll be really fascinated when they'll gonna eat these." Davis said to himself.  
  
Veemon, who was sleeping in the second floor, was awakened by the sweet and spicy smell of Davis' cooking. Veemon quickly ran to Davis and jumped unto him. On the other hand, T.K. was sending e-mail to Ken, Yolei and Cody who were left in Japan. Patamon, on the meanwhile started playing with Gatomon. Later, Veemon joined them.  
  
Davis walked to the living room and called the two and their fellow digimon and so as his digimon, Veemon to have supper. All of them started to eat.  
  
When they started to eat, everybody commented on Davis' good cooking.  
  
"Hey Davis, you're such a good cook. You're really wanted to be a world- wide restaurant owner!" T.K. said.  
  
"Yeah, T.K.'s right!" Kari added.  
  
The three digimons can't stop but gobble, gobble and gobble. It seems that it is the end of the world.  
  
"Oh! I'm just a simple cook. I'm not that good cook anyway." Davis replied.  
  
"Ows?" the two asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Davis replied.  
  
When they finished supper, T.K. and his digimon, Patamon left. It was seven fifteen at night when they left Davis' home. On the other hand, Kari helped Davis wash the plates.  
  
"How's each day, Davis?" Kari asked Davis while gathering the dishes.  
  
"It's fine, Kari. But sometimes, I'm lonely. It is hard surviving in this place while your family and some of your friends are far away, far away in Japan." Davis replied.  
  
"I feel like you feel Davis. Even though my family lives with me, my friends, my best friends who formed my life, are left behind." Kari said.  
  
"So, planning to be with me, Kari my love?" Davis questioned.  
  
"Yeah, but I think my family won't allow me." Kari answered and seeming to be so worried.  
  
"Why?" Davis asked.  
  
"Simple, I'm just the only girl in the family." Kari answered.  
  
"But, don't worry Davis, after a year and a half, my family will leave Chicago and go to England. I'll just tell them that I'll stay here in Chicago and be with you." Kari added.  
  
"Oh Kari." Davis said and gave her a hug.  
  
After washing the plates, Kari was about to leave, but Davis joined her, so that she would be defended against lawless elements and disasters that would less likely or more likely to happen. On the meanwhile, Veemon was left to guard Davis' home.  
  
While walking, Davis talked.  
  
"Kari, could I touch your hands while we walk towards your home?" Davis asked.  
  
"Of course Davis." Kari answered him warmly.  
  
They walked with their hands touching each other's hand. Suddenly, three guys appeared, seeming to do something bad or even worse.  
  
"Hey guy, it seems to me that you are with a nice girl out there. Hey, give her to me, now!" the guy with a black jacket said.  
  
"No!" Davis shouted to the guy.  
  
"Give her to me. We could be good friends if you would." The person with a black jacket said.  
  
"Never, she's mine." Davis said.  
  
"Man, it seems that this person would not give up. I think, it would be better to knock him off." The guy with a white shirt said to the person with a black jacket, who happened to be the leader of the group.  
  
The man with a white shirt and a man with a blue hat started to attack Davis. Davis was able to dodge the punches. Davis punched the two so hard that made them fall to the ground. Quickly, the leader stabbed Davis at his left rib. This made Kari so angry and told Gatomon to attack the leader with a cat punch. Successfully, the leader has fallen, but unluckily, Davis was hurt much and collapsed at the ground. Kari got her cellular phone and called an ambulance and police. After calling an ambulance and the police, Kari can't help Davis but cry. Gatomon was cheering her up.  
  
"Davis, why did you do this to me?" Kari said while sobbing.  
  
"Kari, it is because I love you! Kari, I don't wanna see you cry or be sad. Be happy even though the unexpected had fallen upon me." Davis replied.  
  
The police and the paramedics arrived. The police captured the three culprits. Later, the police asked Kari what had happened, and Kari was able to answer those questions. The paramedics carried Davis to a stretcher and went to an ambulance and led to the nearest hospital. Kari joined the paramedics. While going to the hospital, Kari called her brother, Tai.  
  
"Bro! This is Kari. Please go to the hospital bro, something bad had happened." Kari said.  
  
"Where?" Tai asked.  
  
"Here in the Cook Hospital." Kari replied.  
  
"Okay then, sis." Tai answered.  
  
On the mean while, T.K. was on his bed, sitting and thinking deeply.  
  
"My gosh! Davis is so cute! Oh! I like him! I think, I have a crush on him!" T.K. said to himself excitedly.  
  
In the hospital, Davis was there, trying to cheat death.  
  
____________________THE END OF THE FOURTH CHAPTER_________________  
  
Now! What's happening, Davis is trying to cheat death to survive. And another problem rises T.K. is a gay! And how about Veemon, will he be left out? So please R and R, I really need them to make the fifth chapter. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


	5. The Appearance of the True Self

Disclaimer: I never, ever, owned Digimon. They are original properties of Toei Animation.  
  
A Dakari.  
  
Please R+R, I really need them!  
  
Bare if it's not so okay, it's my first fanfic for Digimon Adventures (02) and my second fanfic for Digimon.  
  
It's my first time to use English names for Digimon.  
  
Chapter 5: The Appearance of the True Self  
  
Kari was worrying of Davis' condition. She can't stop crying, even though Gatomon comforts her. Her life feels so desperate. Her world had broken into pieces, pieces which were hard earned. She thinks it was the Apocalypse or the Revelation.  
  
When one of the nurses which are taking care of Davis in the emergency room went out, Kari quickly asked her.  
  
"Miss, is Davis just okay?" Kari asked the nurse.  
  
The nurse didn't say a word as a response to Kari's question. This sign made Kari worry even more.  
  
After a few minutes, Kari's brother, Tai came.  
  
"Hey sis, how are you?" Tai asked her sister while nearing to his only sister.  
  
"I'm not fine." Kari replied angrily and partly crying.  
  
"Why sis?" Tai asked again.  
  
"Davis, my love, was hurt much for he saved me." Kari answered to her brother while crying.  
  
"Oh. Then Kari, you should be glad. At least somebody cares for you except for me, mom, dad, and your relatives." Tai said while trying to comfort her and tapping his sister's back.  
  
"Bro, by the way, where are mom and dad?" Kari asked her brother.  
  
"Dad went to Los Angeles this noon because he has to attend a seminar, while mom was left in our residence. Don't worry about mom, I've told her already that I'm gonna go." Tai answered his young sister. The doctor went out of the emergency room. Quickly, Kari asked the doctor about Davis' condition.  
  
"Doc, is Davis alright?" Kari asked the doctor.  
  
"Don't worry, Davis is okay even though he lost much blood due to his deep stab in his left rib. He might be able to recuperate his wound about a couple of days." The doctor said confidently to Kari.  
  
"Thanks doc!" Kari replied.  
  
Kari wiped her tears. After wiping them, Kari went to the emergency room to see and talk to Davis.  
  
"Davis, are you okay?" Kari asked Davis.  
  
"I'm just fine Kari, even though this wound is quite deep and hurts a lot." Davis replied while trying to comfort Kari.  
  
"Thanks God! You made Davis in a good condition" Kari said to the person in heaven.  
  
"Davis, I might say that you are really a man, ready to stand, face the overwhelming challenges, and defend his love using in his full strength. I'm glad with you. I could really trust you Davis. I hope that in the future, you will have my sister as your wife. I know that in your hands, Kari will be okay." Tai said to Davis.  
  
"Hope so!" Davis said to Tai.  
  
"Bro, please stop that big mouth of yours!" Kari tapped her big brother, Tai in his back very hard while blushing.  
  
"So, Davis, at what room will the doctor and the nurses bring you afterwards?" Kari asked Davis.  
  
"I really don't know Kari at what room will I be placed. But one thing's for sure Kari, they'll put me in a private room. Just ask from the attendant where my room is tomorrow, if you plan to visit me tomorrow." Davis said.  
  
"So, we'll gonna go Davis. Bye!" Kari said while waving her hands at Davis.  
  
"Wait Kari! I'll gonna give you something. Come over here." Davis said.  
  
"What is it then, Davis?" Kari questioned Davis.  
  
"Here are the keys of my home Kari. Tomorrow, please get my Veemon. I know he would really worry a lot because I didn't arrive. Please also get some of my things. Is it okay to you Kari?" Davis said to Kari.  
  
"Of course, Davis! I'll just call Veemon afterwards." Kari said while keeping the keys in her bag.  
  
"Thank you so much Kari! I could really trust you!" Davis said.  
  
"Yeah Davis, I've been keeping something special for you." Kari said.  
  
"What is it?" Davis asked Kari.  
  
"I hope you'll gonna keep this, Davis. This is me, in a figurine style. I give this to people who are very special to me. Only a few got this figurine, except for my family and relatives. I hope, this would guide you!" Kari said sweetly to Davis with her unique smile.  
  
"I'll gonna treasure this Kari. By the way, you are so cute in here!" Davis said.  
  
"Bah! So, Davis here is another one." Kari said.  
  
Slowly, Kari closed her eyes and went her lips to Davis'. She slowly kissed Davis passionately. First, Davis felt so queer about it, but later he enjoyed. Kari's tongue went deeper in Davis' mouth. Afterwards, Davis' tongue touched Kari's. They were really having fun. They stopped kissing and Kari bade Davis goodbye.  
  
"So sis, how's life with Davis?" Tai asked.  
  
"Just okay. I like him and so as he likes me." Kari replied.  
  
"Sis, I think you are really compatible with Davis. Davis seems to be strong as you could see. And yeah Kari, it would be better for you if you'll marry him in the near future." Tai said.  
  
"Shut up! Bro, please stop it." Kari said to Tai while blushing for she really wanted Davis.  
  
"Yeah bro, I need to call Veemon. Just wait bro!" Kari said.  
  
"Okay then." Tai agreed.  
  
Kari got her cellphone and called Veemon through Davis' residence.  
  
"Hello!" Veemon said.  
  
"Hi Veemon, this is Kari." Kari said.  
  
"Yeah Kari, Why did you call me?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Don't you notice that your owner, Davis hasn't arrived yet. He's in the hospital today." Kari replied.  
  
"Why? What had happened to Davis?" Veemon asked in a very worried voice.  
  
"Davis was stabbed in his left rib. His wound is deep and lost much blood, but don't worry Veemon, he's already fine. So Veemon, tomorrow early morning, about five thirty in the morning, I'll gonna fetch you." Kari replied.  
  
"Thanks Kari!" Veemon said.  
  
After calling Veemon, Davis' digimon, Tai and Kari went home.  
  
On the meanwhile, T.K. was wrapping something special for Davis, the one whom he had a crush on to.  
  
"Oh, I hope that Davis likes what I'll gonna give to him." T.K. said to himself.  
  
It was already five in the morning when Kari woke up. As she went to the bathroom, she smelled something which was cooked. After Kari finished taking a bath, she saw Tai who was cooking breakfast. She quickly changed her dress and later started eating.  
  
"Bro, what time did you wake up?" Kari asked.  
  
"Ha! I woke up thirty minutes before you wake up just to prepare these. I know Davis trusts you that much. And so, I should do this so that Davis will even like you more than you had expected." Tai responded.  
  
After eating, Kari quickly went to Davis' home and so as Tai. Kari took some things owned by Davis' and so as she brought with her, Veemon. Then later, the two went to school.  
  
When Kari went to school, she saw T.K. who was holding a gift to be given. Kari questioned T.K..  
  
"T.K., to whom will you give that gift?" Kari asked.  
  
"It is none of your business, Kari!" T.K. shouted.  
  
"Ows, T.K., we are good friends. You could trust me." Kari replied.  
  
"Okay then, this is for Davis. I like him, you know that Kari." T.K. said to Kari while thinking of Davis.  
  
"Ha! T.K., don't you know that Davis won't be here today. He has been hospitalized because of a deep stab in his left rib. You could come with me to the hospital, after schooling, only if you like." Kari said.  
  
_____________________THE END OF THE FIFTH CHAPTER__________________  
  
Now! What's happening, Kari knew that T.K. has a crush on Davis and plans to own Davis. On the other hand, what will be T.K.'s reaction to the accident which had fallen upon Davis. So please R and R, I really need them to make the sixth chapter. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


	6. A Friend's True Love

Disclaimer: I never, ever, owned Digimon. They are original properties of Toei Animation.  
  
A Dakari.  
  
Please R+R, I really need them!  
  
Bare if it's not so okay, it's my first fanfic for Digimon Adventures (02) and my second fanfic for Digimon.  
  
It's my first time to use English names for Digimon.  
  
Chapter 6: A Friend's True Love  
  
T.K. was greatly shocked and grieved of what Kari had said to him. His apple of his eye, Davis, his obsession and point of affection was gone foe a time, a short time. But to him, that short time seems to be a long path to continue. On the other hand, Kari was thinking of what she'll gonna do, since in her thirteen years stay in this earth, she just knew that T.K.'s crush is her love too.  
  
"Kari, since we are good friends, please don't tell him. I know he'll be a volcano once he knows it. I trust you Kari, please!" T.K. said to Kari.  
  
Kari didn't say a thing nor a word to T.K.. So T.K. decided to say the whole thing again.  
  
"Please Kari, please!" T.K. said.  
  
"About what?" Kari asked T.K.  
  
"Please, don't tell Davis, nor anyone of our classmates that I have a crush on Davis. Please?" T.K. requested.  
  
Kari nodded her head as a response to T.K.'s request. But, what troubles Kari's mind is a question, a question that she wanted to know, but only he knows.  
  
"Is T.K. a gay, a faggot?" Kari said to herself.  
  
Later, they had their classes. After the long minutes of study, their class ended.  
  
T.K. really wanted to visit Davis, so she joined Kari.  
  
"Kari, could I go to the hospital with you?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Of course. We'll just wait until my big brother, Tai comes. He'll gonna lead us to the hospital." Kari said as an answer to T.K.'s question.  
  
"Will your brother go?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Yes! Since my hero isn't here, my big bro will defend me. You know, he is an over-protective brother, being the only daughter of the family." Kari answered.  
  
"Who, say it again. Who the hero?" T.K. questioned.  
  
"Bah! I'm sure you'll gonna be shrieked if you know who he is." Kari said.  
  
"Who is that hero. Please Kari, tell me who he is." T.K. begged.  
  
"Who else but Davis. When you left Davis' home yesterday, I was still there, waiting that Davis will finish washing the plates. After that was finished, Davis escorted me to our home. Surprisingly, three culprits arrived. They wanna get me, Davis protected and defended me from sure harm, which almost took his life." Kari said while wiping her tears using her handkerchief.  
  
"Aha! That's why he is in the Cook Hospital right now! Am I right Kari, huh." T.K. said.  
  
"Yeah, It's so hard to accept." Kari said.  
  
After the conversation, Tai arrived driving his father's car, a Mercedes Benz.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go!" Tai invited.  
  
The two quickly ran towards the car.  
  
"Bro! How did you get to drive dad's car?" Kari asked her brother, Tai.  
  
"Ha! I called dad from Los Angeles to drive this car. By the way, dad already knew about what happened to Davis, and he was glad that Davis saved you, but he doesn't know your relationships towards each other." Tai responded.  
  
When the three arrived in the Cook Hospital, Kari asked one of the attendants manning the patients' location and room as well.  
  
"Madame, at what room does Davis Motomiya belong?" Kari asked the attendant.  
  
"Ah, um wait for a minute. Ah, in room 75 in the second floor. It is a private room." The attendant answered.  
  
"Thank you so much." Kari thanked the attendant.  
  
"Okay, you're welcome!" the attendant replied. The three went to room 75, Davis' room. When they arrived, the room lightened up.  
  
"Kari!" Davis said.  
  
"Davis! I'm so glad you're fine." Kari said to Davis while hugging him and kissing him in his left cheek.  
  
"Yeah Davis, here is Veemon and here are your things. I woke up at exactly five in the morning just to pick up Veemon and your things." Kari said.  
  
Quickly, Veemon jumped out of the bag.  
  
"Davis! I'm so glad that you are safe in sound." Veemon said and jumped on the lap of Davis.  
  
"Me too!" Davis said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you Kari, for bringing Veemon here." Davis thanked Kari.  
  
"Hey, give thanks too to your idol, my big bro. He also helped to get some things you owned." Kari said.  
  
"Davis, here are some fruits and flowers to help you be cured as fast as possible." Tai said while handing over the fruits and flowers.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you too!" Davis said to Tai.  
  
Kari went near to Davis. She sat down near Davis' bed and made her two tender hands touch Davis' left hand.  
  
"Hey T.K., why did you come to visit me?" Davis asked T.K..  
  
"Um, I just joined Kari to visit you. Yeah, here's for you Davis." T.K. said while handing over his gift to Davis.  
  
Davis opened what T.K. had given to him, and in a surprise, it was his favorite anime, Slam Dunk in movies and in VCDs too. He really missed that anime since he left Japan.  
  
"Hey T.K., how did you know that I like Slam Dunk, I didn't tell you." Davis said to T.K. while liking his gift.  
  
"Davis, I saw a lot, and I mean a lot of Slam Dunk pictures, stickers, music cds, and some video cds when I visited your home, which means you are really an avid fan of it. I knew you don't have the VCD of its movie, so I bought it for you!" T.K. replied. "Thanks a lot T.K., you're the best!" Davis said while tapping his friend's back.  
  
"Wait guys, I'll just gonna call somebody." Tai said.  
  
"Aha bro, I knew who is that!" Kari said to Tai.  
  
"Shut up, sis!" Tai shouted.  
  
"La. La. La. . . It's Sora again! You won't really stop bro unless you have her, isn't it." Kari said.  
  
The room silenced when the two began to talk.  
  
"Hello Sora, this is Tai. How are you there?" Tai asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm just fine Tai. You know, I really missed you so much. I wish you were here in Japan." Sora replied.  
  
"Oh, but honey, I'm here in Chicago. Even though I miss you, I know there will be a time that we'll be in touch." Tai said.  
  
"Hope so Tai. Tai, is only you are here in Odaiba, I'm now glad." Sora said.  
  
"Yeah Sora. If you are only here in Chicago, we're united again." Tai said.  
  
"Bye Tai. You'll gonna be always in my mind, my heart and my soul. Here Tai, gonna give you this." Sora said while sending a flying kiss.  
  
"Bye Sora. I love you. Take care." Tai said.  
  
"Bah! I knew it!" Kari said and snapped her hand.  
  
"So Davis, gonna leave now. Hope you'll be alright." Kari said.  
  
"Oops, you forgot something Kari." Davis reminded Kari.  
  
"Ya! Here is it Davis." Kari said.  
  
Kari kissed Davis whole-heartedly as if tomorrow won't come.  
  
When they left, Davis was so merry.  
  
"Hey Davis, it seems that you're really obsessed with her." Veemon asked Davis.  
  
"Yeah Veemon. To tell you the truth, I wanna ask for her hand and marry her. I know it won't be too far." Davis said. When the three left the hospital, Tai bumped on a person with Tai's chest to the lady's breasts. Tai looked and he knew it was somebody so familiar.  
  
_____________________THE END OF THE SIXTH CHAPTER__________________  
  
Now! What's happening, Tai had bumped on a lady whom he knew. Who will it be, will it be Mimi, Sora or somebody. And, what is the significance of the cds, will it be T.K.'s first step to own Davis slowly but surely. So please R and R, I really need them to make the seventh chapter. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


	7. That Boy I can't Ignore

Disclaimer: I never, ever, owned Digimon. They are original properties of Toei Animation.  
  
A Dakari.  
  
Please R+R, I really need them!  
  
Bare if it's not so okay, it's my first fanfic for Digimon Adventures (02) and my second fanfic for Digimon.  
  
It's my first time to use English names for Digimon.  
  
Warning, this chapter until the ninth chapter is a Taiora.  
  
The author, frix would like to say, that please read this fic and so as my first fic which was a Taiora, Sweet Love!  
  
Chapter 7: That Boy I can't Ignore  
  
Tai looked and the unexpercted had happened, it was Sora. Tai was glad but with a face full of questions.  
  
"Tai!" Sora shouted while hugging Tai.  
  
"Sora!" Tai shouted while being hugged by Sora.  
  
"Sora, how did you come here in Chicago? I really didn't expect you to be here." Tai asked.  
  
"Ows, Tai! I really went here to Chicago to have a three-day vacation in here. I just tricked you that I was in Odaiba when you called me." Sora said while laughing in front of her honey, Tai.  
  
"Gee! You tricked me! You surprised me! By the way, where are your parents and your family, Sora?" Tai questioned.  
  
"Oh, they're in a hotel. I asked permission from them that I'll just have a round trip in Chicago." Sora replied.  
  
"Join us Sora, me and my sister, Kari will go home now." Tai invited.  
  
"How about T.K.?" Sora asked.  
  
"Don't worry Sora. I'll gonna drop him off at their residence." Tai responded.  
  
The four were in the car. Tai and Sora talked to each other while T.K. and Kari were thinking of their next move to grab Davis.  
  
"So how's life in Chicago?" asked Sora.  
  
"Just fine." Tai responded.  
  
"How about your love life? Is it okay?" Sora asked again.  
  
"To be honest, it is not that fun. You are not here in Chicago every time I need you." Tai answered in loneliness.  
  
"So sad Tai. But don't worry Tai, I'm now here. That three days stay here in Chicago will surely make those days as memorable and as fun as you could imagine." Sora replied.  
  
"Thanks Sora!" Tai said.  
  
"Hey Kari, how's your love life ?" Sora asked Kari.  
  
"Exciting and enjoyable." Kari replied with a warm smile.  
  
"Suddenly, Tai talked.  
  
"Sora, Kari's love life is so fun indeed, because her crush, Davis had developed a new liking to her. I really hoped that in the near future, she might be able to marry Davis. Hi hi." Tai said while laughing.  
  
The teo sixteen-year-old digi-destines laughed while Kari was stopping her big bro. On the mean while, T.K. thought for a while of what Tai said.  
  
"Hmm, Kari being as Davis' wife? Bah! Never." T.K. thought.  
  
Later, Tai dropped T.K. at their residence.  
  
"Bye T.K.!" the three said.  
  
"Bye to you too!" T.K. said while waving his hands.  
  
While riding and going to the Kamiya residence, everybody's talk was Davis.  
  
"Hey Kari, why did you like Davis?" Sora asked.  
  
"Um, there are really a thousand reasons why I like Davis. It is because of his unique characteristics that you won't find on other persons. One of his qualities is his behavior. He is a so dependable, responsible and other characteristic which are really hard to find in this world. And yeah, Davis is a handsome, good-looking guy isn't it. He is also rich." Kari replied while thinking of Davis.  
  
"How rich?" Tai questioned.  
  
"Don't you know that Davis has a bank account of five billion dollars, which means that he is a really rich person. But that quality isn't only one of my likes about Davis. He is so thoughtful, enthusiastic and always a live wire. Not only that, he is honest, loving and a caring person. Those characteristics that Davis possess made me love him." Kari added.  
  
"But, if Davis isn't that rich, will you still love him?" Sora asked.  
  
"You can never ever buy love. My love for him is eternal." Kari answered.  
  
"So, you will love him till the end?" Tai questioned his sister.  
  
"Of course, yes!" Kari replied.  
  
At last, they've reached the Kamiya residence. Kari quickly went to her room while Tai welcomed Sora to their home. Sora was delighted of Tai's hospitality.  
  
"Oh Tai, you're such a gentleman." Sora said.  
  
"Ah, never mind. Take a seat Sora here on the red sofa." Tai said.  
  
Kari was making her assignments. Laboratory reports in science and so as math problems in algebra. But, Tai spent his time to talk with his girlfriend.  
  
"Sora, don't you know that it's really hard to live without you. You had been a part of my life since we were eleven. When I first saw you in the digital world, my eyes fell to a person, and it is you Sora! It was love at first sight for me." Tai said while pleasing Sora's beauty.  
  
"Ah Tai, I feel like you feel too. Even though we are too far away, and separated by oceans, I always think of you. I can't stop thinking of you. Even if you're not beside me, I always say to myself that you are there to guide me wherever and whenever I am." Sora responded while leaning on Tai's muscular body.  
  
"Oh Sora, I really love you!" Tai said while holding Sora's smooth and tender face.  
  
"I love you too, Tai!" Sora said.  
  
Quickly, Tai closed his eyes and went near Sora's face nearer to his. Afterwards, Tai was kissing Sora passionately and romantically and find it at their own liking. But later, they stopped.  
  
Suddenly, Tai remembered something he must accomplish, his trigonometry assignment. Sora read his mind, and so the two grabbed for Tai's book and notebook.  
  
While making his assignment, he can't resist to ask help from Sora.  
  
"Sora, can I ask a favor?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yes, what is it honey?" Sora replied.  
  
"Um, could you help me from my trigonometry assignment." Tai requested.  
  
"Of course. Here's how, first find the cosine of. . ." Sora answered.  
  
While solving, Tai's mother arrived.  
  
"Good evening Mrs. Kamiya!" Sora greeted.  
  
"Ah, good evening to you too lady!" Mrs. Kamiya replied.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya called Tai and asked who that beautiful lady was.  
  
"Who is that Tai?" his mother asked.  
  
"Mom, she's my old friend, Sora Takenouchi. She came here in Chicago to have a vacation." Tai responded.  
  
Afterwards, Kari finished her assignments. She laid her angelic body on her bed and beginning to think of Davis.  
  
"Ah, I hope Davis is fine." Kari said to herself.  
  
Later, she slept. In her dreams, she was Davis holding hands and kissing. In her heart, she knew Davis would only love one person except of his family, and it was Kari, herself. Afterwards, T.K. interrupted. T.K. grabbed Davis and kissed Davis. Kari was indeed angry and woke up.  
  
"Oh thanks, it was just a dream." Kari said in relief.  
  
"But that damn hell T.K.. Bah!" Kari said angrily.  
  
Somebody opened the door. Because of her anger, she slapped the person, thinking it was T.K.. But when she looked, it was a mistake.  
  
"Bro! Sorry!" Kari said while a bit frightened.  
  
"Okay sis. I'm just fine, don't worry." Her brother replied.  
  
It was dinner time, so the four started to have dinner.  
  
"Tai, is that Sora your girlfriend?" Tai's mom asked.  
  
"Ah, um, uh!" Tai responded.  
  
"Bro, just admit it." Kari said.  
  
"Yeah, Kari's right!" Sora said.  
  
"Okay then, I'll say yes." Tai said shyly to his mother.  
  
"Good! Tai, you've got a good pick! She is beautiful and has good attitudes." Tai's mother commented.  
  
After having dinner, Sora left, but Tai escorted her and drove her to the hotel.  
  
"Tai, what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Sora asked Tai.  
  
"Um, do you mind, if we'll gonna have a date?" Tai requested.  
  
"Sounds interesting Tai. Then, were gonna meet and what time?" Sora asked while smiling.  
  
"Okay, at the Washington Park at exactly six thirty in the night. It's near Kari's school." Tai answered.  
  
"Before you leave Sora, here are three red roses for you which means, I like you." Tai added.  
  
"Thanks Tai!" Sora replied and kissed Tai's left cheek.  
  
On the meanwhile, T.K. was thinking of something.  
  
"Will I tell Davis what I feel towards him? Bah!" T.K. said to himself.  
  
___________________THE END OF THE SEVENTH CHAPTER________________  
  
Now! What's happening, It seems that T.K. is planning for even a better plan to grab Davis. What will Kari do. Will Sora's date be a nice shot.. So please R and R, I really need them to make the eighth chapter. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


	8. A Lve from An Angel

Disclaimer: I never, ever, owned Digimon. They are original properties of Toei Animation.  
  
A Dakari.  
  
Please R+R, I really need them!  
  
Bare if it's not so okay, it's my first fanfic for Digimon Adventures (02) and my second fanfic for Digimon.  
  
It's my first time to use English names for Digimon.  
  
Warning, this chapter until the ninth chapter is a Taiora.  
  
Sorry for the long wait! I promise to make the next chapters as fast as possible and as okay as alright!  
  
Hey, basketball added. To all Chicago Bulls fans out there, please don't be angry, they were defeated here! Ha, I let Orlando Magic won, even though they're defeated by the Detroit Pistons in actual!  
  
Yeah, it seems to be that I knew about some parks, hospitals and schools in Chicago. Note that the author is not an American, and I mean, not not not an American. The writer is a Filipino. I just read books about Chicago, its map, buildings and others. Ang galing ko talaga! Ang galing ng mga Pinoy tulad ko! Sorry if I said a few sentences in Tagalog.  
  
Hey, I'm not a bakara no baka!---ENG: no correlation to what I've said earlier. TAG: walang kakorekorelasyon sa sinabi ko kanina.  
  
Chapter 8: Love from an Angel  
  
The phone rang in the Kamiya residence. And in the phone was a voice of a person, a very familiar person.  
  
"Hello, good evening! Is this the Kamiya residence?" the person said politely.  
  
"Yes." Kari's mother answered.  
  
"Um, could I talk to Kari. Just tell her that this is Davis." Davis said.  
  
Kari's mother called Kari in her room, busy making her assignments.  
  
"Kari, someone called you. It's Davis. Come over here!" Kari's mother shouted.  
  
"Yes mom." Kari replied.  
  
Quickly, Kari went downstairs.  
  
"Hello, Davis! Hey, how are you?" Kari asked Davis.  
  
"I'm just fine. By the way Kari, I'm now released in the hospital! But, I'm not allowed to go to school for about two days." Davis said.  
  
"Why?" Kari questioned.  
  
"The doctor recommended me to take a rest, and also to recover. So, I thought that a two-day rest might be okay." Davis said with relief.  
  
"What else?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah, take care! Love you!" Davis said sweetly.  
  
"Love you too! Take care." Kari replied with a small smile in her flawless face.  
  
Kari was glad of Davis' condition. She quickly went to her room and hugged the big teddy bear which Davis gave to her when they were still twelve, thinking it was Davis. Later, Tai arrived after dropping Sora. T.K., on the other hand called Davis thru the telephone.  
  
"Hello Davis. How are you today after being free from the hospital." T.K. asked.  
  
"I'm just fine. By the way, why did you call me?" Davis asked.  
  
"Ah, I wanna invite you." T.K. said while grinning.  
  
"Invite me, to what and where?" Davis asked T.K.  
  
"Um, in McCormick place! I think it is nice there!" T.K. said.  
  
"When?" Davis asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, at about five thirty in the afternoon." T.K. said.  
  
"That's all, bye. Good night, sleep tight!" T.K. added.  
  
"Good night too!" Davis said.  
  
It was another tiring school day afterwards. It was really a heavy load to study, and wait for the bell to arrive. Until the bell rang that day which marked the end of their study day.  
  
Tai quickly went to a store to buy three red roses and a necklace. The pendant of the necklace was a small, golden heart, and when you open it, you'll see something you'd never expect.  
  
T.K. was preparing. He wore exactly what he wears when they'll gonna go to the digital world when he was eleven. He left his digimon, Patamon in their residence.  
  
Davis was going to the McCormick place, wearing exactly what he wears when they'll gonna go to the digital world.  
  
On the other hand, Sora was waiting in the Washington Park for Tai to arrive. After a few minutes, somebody covered her eyes.  
  
"Tai, is that you?" Sora asked the person with excitement.  
  
Quickly, the person kissed Sora's right cheek.  
  
"It's me Tai. Come on, let's go now! Here, another three red flowers for a beautiful you!" Tai said.  
  
"Tai, you make my day!" Sora said.  
  
The two rode on a car, until they found a romantic place to have dinner.  
  
"So, what do you want to order now, Sora!" Tai said.  
  
"Um, I really dunno. Everything here are really mouth-watering dishes and really delicious, isn't it, Tai!" Sora replied.  
  
Tai ordered for their dinner. After ordering, Tai gave something to Sora.  
  
"Here Sora! A nice, wonderful, and a beautiful necklace for you. I hope you like it." Tai said while putting the golden necklace.  
  
"Oh, thanks Tai." Sora said to her friend and lover.  
  
Sora opened the pendant and it was a very small picture, a small picture she'd never forget. It was Tai and herself in their swimsuits when they got a vacation last year.  
  
"You know, I kept that picture. I know I'd use that for an important day. And this is the day." Tai said to Sora.  
  
On the other hand, T.K. was waiting for Davis to arrive.  
  
"Ur, Davis is so slow. He is even slower than the slowest person in the world! He's even more slower than a turtle." T.K. said to himself.  
  
After a few minutes, Davis arrived.  
  
"Oh, Davis! You've arrived! Hey, why did you wear your 'flaming' vest?" T.K. asked Davis while laughing!  
  
"Hey, ask yourself T.K.. Why did you wear your dominantly cyan-colored shirt?" Davis responded.  
  
The two friends laughed. Later, they decided to watch a ball game.  
  
"Davis, isn't it good to watch a basketball game?" T.K. asked Davis.  
  
"Yeah, you're right! Better go to the United Center to watch a basketball game of the Orlando Magic and Chicago Bulls." Davis said.  
  
"Umm, I think the Magic would surely win. They have good forwards like Grant Hill and Shawn Kemp, include Pat Garrity in those great forwards, and so as Mike Miller, a great and fantastic three-point shooter." T.K. said to Davis.  
  
"Yeah, I agree to you. They have good guards to like Tracy McGrady, Jeryl Sasser and Derrell Armstrong. Ha, Tracy McGrady is really a great star player of the Magic. He could dunk, shoot a three pointer, and at the same time, make a very tight defense, which might lead to a turnover or possibly, a steal!" Davis said.  
  
"But, we shouldn't underestimate the Bulls. They've got the home court advantage, and at the same time, got Jalen Rose. He might bring the bulls to a victory, isn't it!" T.K. said.  
  
"Yes, you're right!" Davis said.  
  
The two digi-destined bought two tickets to watch the game. They supported the Magic, even though they're in Chicago.  
  
On the meanwhile, Tai and Sora finished dinner and so, they went near to Tai's school, the Northwestern University.  
  
"Tai, it seems that I am falling in love with you." Sora said.  
  
"Me too honey. I even fell in love with you, more and more, each passing day." Tai said.  
  
"Sora hugged Tai firmly, seeming to own Tai in her life.  
  
"I know you are the one that my heart loves. And that love will be shown to an angel, and it's you, Sora." Tai said while admiring Sora's angelic face.  
  
"Me too Tai! I love you honey." Sora said.  
  
"I love you too!" Tai said.  
  
In the United Center, T.K. and Davis enjoyed watching basketball , because they're bet, the Orlando Magic is on a nineteen point lead.  
  
"T-Mac will bring it up court. He sets it up. Their shooters seem to line up outside of the arc. Passes it to Declercq. Declercq forces up, and passes to Miller. Miller, looks from an open man. Passed to Hill, then to Armstrong. A fake, then passed to T-Mac. McGrady, jumps and takes a three, and scores!" the commentator said.  
  
"Once T-Mac gets the ball, you would feel the electricity flowing. Now, his making his own points now. And who's gonna complain." The other commentator said.  
  
"Oh, not me! It's not my kind of game!" the third commentator said.  
  
The two digi-destined enjoyed watching the ball game, until it ended.  
  
"Yes! The Magic won! Yippey!" T.K. and Davis said in chorus.  
  
"And now, the final score, Bulls-74, Magic-97. And the best player of the game is the only, Tracy McGrady. T-Mac got 35 points, 11 rebounds, 12 assists and 3 steals. What a wonderful triple double!" The commentator said.  
  
"Now, the game is finished. Where should we go now?" Davis asked T.K.  
  
"Of course, in a restaurant. We haven't eaten our supper yet." T.K. replied.  
  
"Okay then." Davis agreed.  
  
The two friends went to a nearby restaurant. There, they have spent time having supper. It was now nine thirty in the evening.  
  
"Umm, I think its time to go home now T.K.. Bye! Thanks for that fabulous night." Davis said.  
  
"Bye Davis. Bye, Take care!" T.K. said.  
  
Kari on the other hand had done her assignments which were due on Monday. Later, she remembered Davis. Quickly, she grabbed her cellphone and texted Davis.  
  
"Davis, hello! How are you today? Hope you are fine. What did you do today? Seems interesting for me to know." Kari texted Davis.  
  
After a minute, Davis replied.  
  
"I'm fine. Do you know that T.K. and I watched the ball game of the magic and the bulls. And the magic won! Yippey! Afterwards, we had dinner to a nearby restaurant. It's so fun Kari. I hope you where there. Goodbye for now Kari. Goodnight, sweetdreams. I love you, take care." Davis replied.  
  
Kari thought for a while and thought of T.K..  
  
"Hmm, that T.K., bah! That damn, pestering f****** b****! I think it's his first step. But, I think he just wanted to invite Davis and have merry making, isn't it? Yes! That's it!" Kari said to herself.  
  
Tai and Sora, on the other hand were having a trip in Chicago.  
  
"Hmm, Chicago is a nice city, isn't it Tai. But, I don't wanna live here in Chicago. I wanna stay in Odaiba when you'll gonna have my hand." Sora said to her partner.  
  
"What! What did you say, that I will have your hand and. . ." Tai discontinued what he said.  
  
"Yes, you'll gonna marry me. I hope that nobody gets a part in your only heart, but me!" Sora said.  
  
"Tell me Sora, do you really love me?" Tai asked her girl friend.  
  
"To tell you the truth, Yes! I really love you." Sora said.  
  
Sora kissed Tai's lips. They can'tstop kissing, till it was ten in the evening.  
  
"Oh Tai. It's now ten in the evening. I had to say goodbye to you now." Sora said.  
  
"Hey, I'll just drop you in the hotel, okay!" Tai said.  
  
"Tai, we'll gonna go back to Odaiba tomorrow. I hope you'll gonna see me in the airport." Sora said.  
  
"Hmm, I'll gonna go to the airport with you, being as your friend and a lover." Tai said while hugging Sora.  
  
After a few minutes of driving, Sora was dropped in the hotel.  
  
"Bye Sora!" Tai said while waving his left hand.  
  
"Bye to you Tai!" Sora said while smiling."  
  
___________________THE END OF THE EIGHTH CHAPTER___________________  
  
Now! What's happening, Sora's gonna leave. With three days stay in Chicago,  
it seemed as an hour for Tai. Will Tai go to the International Airport? And, will T.K. grab Davis? What will happen to Kari? So please R and R, I  
really need them to make the ninth chapter. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


End file.
